The Reward
The Reward is the 4th episode of the second season of the Club Penguin Shutdown series. The characters featured in the thumbnail are the Mutant Penguins. Plot The episode begins with a quick recap of several events that occurred in the earlier episodes of Season 2. Afterwards, the episode cuts to a seemingly abandoned lodge on the Ski Village, where Lil Jeffy and the wounded survivor arrive in search of pizza. The survivor tells Lil Jeffy that there's pizza in the lodge, so he tries to get in. The door seems to be locked, so Lil Jeffy tries to climb up to the window to get in. The Agent and the Floppy Green Penguin catch up to Lil Jeffy, and the Floppy Green Penguin gives him a boost, allowing him to go through the window. Once inside, Lil Jeffy encounters three Mutant Penguins who, after some hesitation, warn Lil Jeffy to escape while he still can. Lil Jeffy, being Lil Jeffy, ignores the warning and ventures further into the lodge, where he finds a tent and enters it. Inside, Lil Jeffy immediately runs into a Guard penguin who blocks his path, telling him to go back upstairs. However, the other two penguins in the tent, the Boss Lady and Boss Guy, order the Guard to stand down and invite Lil Jeffy to sit with them. The Guard complies, and Lil Jeffy takes a seat, though he casts several skeptical glances at the Guard. Once he's settled down, the Boss Lady and Boss Guy ask Lil Jeffy if he wants anything. Lil Jeffy, of course, asks for pizza. The duo happily obliges, ordering the Guard to make pizza. Once the Guard is gone, they start to tell Lil Jeffy about all the great things they've heard about him, how he singlehandedly took down almost all the evil gangs around the island. They elaborate on how Lil Jeffy could use his power to quash crime anywhere by defeating the last of the gangs. They then make Lil Jeffy an offer: if he teams up with the Boss Lady and Boss Guy to achieve this goal, he will be greatly rewarded. They ask for his decision, but he just requests pizza again. The Boss Lady and Boss Guy assure Lil Jeffy that the pizza is coming, but they're starting to think that he might be an impostor. The Boss Lady tells Lil Jeffy that she isn't sure he's the real deal, and asks him to prove his identity. Lil Jeffy does so by raising his hands high above his head - the pose he first pulled back in The Leaders, when the building collapsed on the Gang Leaders and killed them all, causing Lil Jeffy to think he could do amazing things with the pose. Nothing happens this time, though, and the Boss Lady and Boss Guy start to think he's crazy. Meanwhile, the Agent and the Floppy Green Penguin are tired of waiting for Lil Jeffy and decide to check on him. They go in through the window and run into the Mutant Penguins. The Mutant Penguins approach the duo, but their deformed appearances upset the Agent, causing him to cry. The Floppy Green Penguin realizes the Mutant Penguins, though unintentionally, are scaring the Agent, so he grabs the tent Lil Jeffy and the Boss Penguins are in, and pulls it away to cover the Mutant Penguins with it. At that moment, the Boss Penguins see their tent fly away, and with Lil Jeffy's friends hidden and out of sight, they think Lil Jeffy did it. They apologize for doubting him and try to persuade him to take them up on their offer. Lil Jeffy asks for pizza once more, and this time the Guard returns and announces that the "preparations" have been made. The Boss Penguins are happy to hear this and ask Lil Jeffy to follow them, which he does because he thinks they're talking about the pizza. Instead, the four of them come out of the lodge, where the Guard explains that he found the sled that Lil Jeffy brought up, and thought it would be useful. The Boss Lady agrees, and then whacks Lil Jeffy upside the head, knocking him out. The Boss Guy compliments her for her nice shot, then loads Lil Jeffy onto the sled. As they're about to head out further up the Ski Hill, the Boss Lady laments about how they could actually use Lil Jeffy as their personal strongman since he really is as powerful as they'd heard, but the Boss Guy dismisses the idea and insists on pushing forward with their original plan. Later, the Businesmoose is seen still wandering around the island, looking for any sign of the defunct Tuba Gang. His search leads him to the Pet Shop, where he finds a few dead penguins. As he stares at the bodies in shock, wondering who did this to them, he hears whispering towards the back of the shop. He nervously asks who's there, and a bunch of torches light up the shop, revealing a small horde of Pookies that seem to have formed some sort of cult. The Pookies gang up on Businesmoose and pins him to the ground. As he desperately begs for mercy, The Cannibal shows up. Businesmoose pleads the Cannibal for help, but he does nothing. After watching for a few more seconds, the Cannibal turns to leave, but the Businesmoose cries out that all he wanted to do was find the Tuba Gang Leader, and this gets the Cannibal to stop. He has a flashback to when he killed the Tuba Gang Leader back in The Chase, and then he turns around and swats the Pookies away with his hockey stick. He and the Businesmoose escape with little resistance, and the episode ends with the two of them exiting the Pet Shop and venturing back into the wilderness of the ruined island. Characters * Lil Jeffy * Agent * Floppy Green Penguin * Orange Puffle * Dark Knights Member * Mutant Penguins * The Cannibal * Businesmoose * Tuba Gang Leader (Flashback) * Pookies * Boss Guy * Boss Guy * Guard Trivia * This is the first episode to feature a quick recap of previous events in the show before the actual episode begins, a feature that was largely requested by fans. It will likely carry over to future episodes as well. * The real Businesmoose (Johnny Jansen) dislikes the Pookies and have banned some of them due to lagging the puffle shop. This is quite ironic since Businesmoose was attacked by them. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes